factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Amorkuz
Hello pal I've been blocked for three months on the TARDIS Data Core for contacting another user and asking them to refrain from adding profanities. What I said was misinterpreted as a personal attack, which I'd never do - you know how much I love the auld core. I'm wondered if you'd put in a good word for me at the admins. I can only swear to you, personal attacks are never my intention, especially on people who have worked on DW. I asked them to stop as the revision history told me he was the only individual who had added categories to both threads, so my accusation was an unjust accusation but a request from fact. Since I've been blocked, there has been spam, profanities and spoilers added to the wiki, things I could have undone - instead I watched it happen, watch a wiki I love get destroyed because I was misunderstood. That hurts, it really does. If you could leave a message with an admin (as I can't) that'd be great. I could then hopefully have a reduced sentence. Thanks for the help. It's really kind of you pal. DENCH-and-PALMER ✍ talk to me 10:24, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the kind words pal, they made me smile, best wishes buddy. DENCH-and-PALMER ✍ talk to me 19:46, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Just to add, someone has vandalised the bad wolf entity page at the core. Best wishes. DENCH-and-PALMER ✍ talk to me 19:49, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Fwhiffahder and the best way forward I visited that Paul Magrs wiki and this happened. http://timeship.wikia.com/wiki/Amorkuz_is_Wrong_about_Everything_Wiki I've politely asked him to revert it and treat you with respect. My aim is to keep peace between the two of you. I've got your back mate, even if I can only contact you here, he he. I have tried to warn him that it's in his best interests. Anyway, best wishes. p.s. I've been following your work, you've got some good debates going on, only wish we could debate side-by-side, like the good auld days. Best wishes. DENCH-and-PALMER ✍/ talk to me 21:11, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :Amorkuz, I'd really appreciate it if you stopped bringing me and my personal wiki into discussions I'm not involved in, and perpetrating vile slander against me which I am completely unable to respond to. There is no shadowy cabal trying to force you to write articles about stories you're not interested in. All I want is for you to stop using me and timeship.wikia.com as ammunition in your petty squabbles. Fwhiffahder talk to me 22:50, January 25, 2017 (UTC) ::As one editor once responded to me on a similar matter: "I don't think my talk page for this wiki is really the best place to bring up your concerns about another wiki." I might add that this is doubly true after you yourself banned me on your personal wiki that your complaint actually concerns. Amorkuz talk to me 23:03, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :::Very funny, I'm sure. The difference is obviously that (as I already said) I'm unable to respond to the things you're saying on the appropriate wiki. Fwhiffahder talk to me 23:17, January 25, 2017 (UTC)